


A Bottle of Whiskey

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taoris one shot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Taoris one-shots. I only write them when I got an idea so I can't tell when the next chapters will come.(Also I'm not sorry for the horrible pun.)From the same author as The Garter, Champagne, Jealousness and In the Woods. I'll won't continue writing Taoris fanfics anymore because I'm not in the fandom myself and I'm not enjoying it anymore. And since I want to remove it from my fandom list, I'll orphan it. Thanks for reading.





	1. Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That fucking bitch who makes me write fanfics for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+fucking+bitch+who+makes+me+write+fanfics+for+her).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris had to attend a meeting but Tao has other plans.

The manager came near the group with a little notebook in his hand.  
"Kris and Suho, meet me at the meeting room. Now."  
He kinda looked angry.  
When they came to the room, he waited for them to sit down and cleared his throat.  
"I wanted to meet you two because you literally don't know how to cope with your members and...."  
He kept talking.  
Suddenly, Kris felt that something was tugging his pants.  
He looked down without letting the others see.  
"Tao! What are you doing here?!" he talked in a very hoarse voice.  
Oh no.  
That face...  
Tao's pervert mode was on again.  
"Tao, please don't-"  
Too late.  
Tao was already lowered his pants down and was messing with his underwear.  
"Not here... Tao, wait-"  
He wasn't listening.  
He put his hand in Kris's underwear and pulled it down slowly.  
"N-no wait, no don't touch it-"  
It's no use.  
Tao held him, fingers were massaging, palms were opening and closing, nails were rasping, hard and tingling.  
Such a tease.  
He continued his torture until Kris became hard.  
"Don't... don't swirl your tongue..."

Kris tried his best to not to make a sound when Tao swirled his tongue lightly over his tip. Tao took his time, teased him with long licks and slow strokes, smiled when he saw Kris's fingers turning white as he gripped the arms of the chair.  
"Fuck..." he swore, one hand was moving to stroke along the length of Tao's shoulder.  
"Did you say something, Kris?" the manager asked in an annoyed tone.  
"N-no, please continue." Kris responded to him, without having an idea about what he was talking about.

Tao smirked before he took Kris fully into his mouth, right hand was twisting around his base as he bobbed.  
Kris didn't surrender to his moans, he grasped on the chair and grabbed Tao's hair.  
Tao could feel his hardness in his pants when he was taking Kris into his mouth more and more.  
The chair rocked a bit and the wheels rubbed against the floor as Tao moved.  
Kris stopped the chair quickly.

"Tao..." Kris grunted, his hand slipped into the collar of his shirt and blunt nails digged into the base of his neck. "I'm gonna-"  
After stopping for a moment, Tao smiled at him and stroked his hand up and down, while giving a little twist around his tip. Tao breathed deeply through his nose, leaned down over Kris again, took as much of him into his mouth as he can. 

Kris was having a very difficult time with holding his moans in, the toes of his shoes knocked into Tao's knees as his feet twitched.  
He came, hot and fast spurts that sticked to Tao's tongue and coated his cheeks.  
Tao swallowed the semen and let Kris to slide slowly out of his mouth. Kris stared at Tao with hazy eyes as he tucked him back into his pants, closed the zipper and fastened the button. 

__________________________

Tao hid his face in his hands.  
"I'm sorry..."  
He was blushing so hard that he could swear that it was visible under his hands.  
Kris smiled and hugged him.  
Tao buried his face into Kris's chest and squeezed his shirt as Kris was planning his revenge.


	2. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I think maybe he wants a reward tonight. Something like eating ramen."  
> -Kris, about Tao, on Happy Camp 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can understand from the summary, this chapter is based on [this Taoris moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVZW6gC1yQc&feature=youtu.be). Enjoy.

Kris's words was replaying in Tao's head.  
_"And I think maybe he wants a reward tonight. Something like eating ramen."_  
He just said that in a show, in front of a crowd.  
Thinking about that made Tao blush, he hid his face in his hands.  
He was in the room Kris and him were staying together. All the rooms were double and the members were paired. Tao and Kris were in the same room, obviously.  
The room was well-designed, it wasn't small but it wasn't too big either, and had two seperate beds.  
The door opened and someone held Tao's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.  
Tao tried to bury his face in his arms after that, but failed.  
"I can't believe you did that." he murmured.  
"Did what?" Kris pretended like he didn't understand.  
"Don't play dumb!" Tao pushed him away.  
"Don't mind it, nobody understood our code."  
"They totally understood! You were too obvious!"  
He felt that his face was burning from embarrassment.  
Tao gasped as Kris picked him up. His body was pressed against the cold wall of the room. Legs wrapped around his waist automatically, hands tangled in Kris's hair, pulling his face closer. Kris kissed him with so much passion that Tao was certain he took his breath away. He pulled his face back after several long moments, panting. Kris smiled and moved his hungry lips to Tao's neck, kissing, sucking, biting, marking. Tao pushed his body down, he was getting hard and needy. He tugged at Kris's hair and pulled him close, kissed him hard.  
Kris put him on the bed. His hands was running down Tao's shirt. He slowly took it off as Tao was tugging Kris's shirt.  
Kris took his trousers and boxers off, then did the same to Tao.  
Kris brushed his fingers against Tao's hole slowly and inserted them.  
Tao let out a little moan as he squeezed the sheets.  
When Kris understood that Tao was ready, he raised his legs and nudged his body against Tao's hole.  
By the time he felt Tao's hole welcome the intrusion, Kris pushed in a little harder.  
Tao groaned, he loved this. The feeling of Kris penetrating him. He pushed down hard, wanting Kris's cock completely sheathed inside of him. Once his body was completely used to him; it never took long. He started to move up and down on Kris's hard cock.  
Tao moaned, he pushed down harder against him.  
Kris picked up his pace and started to pummel into Tao. He could feel that he was about to come.  
He reached up and took hold of Tao's cock and started to jerk him off to the same hard rhythm of his thrusts.  
Tao's whole body trembled.  
"Kris...I..."  
"Let go." Kris kissed him hard, dominated his mouth as he felt the younger man's body rocking up and down with no control on his cock, his hole clenching around his hard cock as he came over Kris's hand.  
Kris kept moving his hips, fucking Tao through his orgasm before he let go inside of him. Tao moaned as he felt Kris coming inside him, and he held onto the sheets little tighter, their bodies was panting against each other.  
Tao sighed when Kris pulled out of him.  
"The sheets got dirty."  
"Then we have to share the same bed to sleep." Kris smiled.


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao can't sleep, so he goes to Kris's room.

"Kris, hey. I can't sleep."

"What's wrong, Tao?" He said as he looked at Tao, who was standing in his doorway.

Tao rubbed his eyes and walked to Kris's bed, pouting.

Kris felt torn apart by his eyes. "Come here." he said, scooting over to the right, letting Tao in. He could not let Tao be all by himself when he can't sleep.

Tao looked at the empty space on Kris's double bed and his bare torso on it. He blushed unintentionally and hopped onto the bed, lying next to Kris before he pulled the duvet over them.

Kris shifted his body sideways so that he was facing Tao and stared into his eyes. "So, what's bothering you?"

"I-I…" he stuttered, but could not continue. Instead, he hung his head low, avoiding Kris's eyes.

"You're anxious, aren't you?" Kris talked in a very gentle voice while he was caressing Tao's head.

Tao blushed a deep red at the sudden show of affection. Kris was amused at his expression and went ahead and kissed him on the lips, holding Tao's head in his hand.

Tao returned the kiss as both boys felt fireworks light up deep within them. Kris felt it was the best moment, the best feeling in his life. Soon they unwillingly pulled apart to catch their breath, their foreheads still touching.

That night Tao stayed in Kris's bed, both boys sleeping dreamlessly in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can also check out my other Taoris fanfics: [The Garter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10425840),  
> [In The Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10638051),  
> [Jealousness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10654170), and  
> [Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10785846). They are all one-shots, I wrote them before I decided to make an one-shot collection, so you can think of them as chapters too.


End file.
